A variety of installed lighting applications involve lights which are extendable and retractable. Lighting may be installed in furniture, seating, seating arrangements, cars, boats, medical equipment, etc. Various mechanical mechanisms exist for positioning lights at various degrees of extension (e.g., springs, friction elements, locking assemblies, etc.). Unfortunately, these mechanisms can be cumbersome, and due to their reliance on mechanical devices, they wear out or become non-functional over time. Further, mechanical hold devices tend to be limited in the number, or variety of positions in which they can hold an extendable light.